Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly it relates to a baby carriage having a footrest extending between and attached to a pair of front legs having front wheels.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, said footrest is fixedly attached to the front legs. Furthermore, the level of the footrest is usually set to correspond to infants that are about two years old. However, infants or babies to be seated in baby carriages range over a wide age span. For example, baby carriages are designed to be used for infants from 2-3 months to 3 years of age. Further, even if infants are of the same age, there is a variation in their physical size. As a result, when a baby or infant with a small body is set on the seat, its feet do not reach the footrest, thus presenting the so-called dangling state. Conversely, for an infant with a big body, the distance from the seat to the footrest would be too short, so that the infant's knees have to be bent to a great extent if the infant's feet are to be placed on the footrest. As a result, the infant feels cramped.